


New Beginnings...Maybe ?

by and_g123



Category: NJPW, WWE
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/and_g123/pseuds/and_g123
Summary: Madison James is a 25 year old girl who was in a long term relationship with Dean Ambrose. Together they went through everything and through some struggles both made it to their dream jobs at WWE. They've been through it all but it proved to be too much when things got hectic with their schedules and personal matters. What happens when Madison ends things and takes a brand new job at a completely different company and perhaps new lover ? Will Dean just sit back and let it happen or will he realize his mistakes ?





	1. It's over

"This is it Dean, I just can't anymore. You knew this was coming eventually, I tried so hard and you....you didn't" Madison whispered tearing up and handing back the engagement ring. 

"Don't...please don't" Dean said with a shaky voice "I promise this is just a setback, it's just been stressful, I want this. I want us to be together and to get married and have kids and live in our big house with all our kids running around and playing" he said desperately but it was no use.

"I asked for my release already and it was granted" Madison wiped her eyes "I'm moving back to California all my stuff is out of the house. I wanted to be with you and love you but this whole thing is just too much. It's not what you wanted, you just gave me this ring and broken promises to hold me back"

Dean stood there with wide eyes and a pale face "You...you asked for a release ? You won't be working in WWE anymore ? But you're the best interviewer we have you can't just go and leave me like that ! I need you with me !" he pleaded holding her hand trying to slip the ring back on her finger. 

"There it is Dean" Madison sighed running her hand through her dark brown hair "it's always I need you but what about me ? What about when I needed you ! Where the fuck were you ! I know how much wrestling means to you and how it's your life but I was too. We came into this together, I dropped everything to move with you to Florida when you got that contract and was at every single show watching you even back in the day in those real bad rough times. Who was the one who let you sneak into their dorm room to sleep ? Who bathed you and held you to keep you warm all those times you'd throw up and make a mess of yourself after matches ? Me" she sobbed "it was all fucking me ! And I didn't do it to get this" she held up the ring "I did it because I fucking loved you with everything I had and wanted you to be the best person you could possibly be ! Everything's changed now and it's not for the better. I'm done" she whispered throwing the ring at him and grabbing her jacket "Goodbye." 

Two months later- Early July 

"Brandi, Cody I can't thank you enough" Madison said softly as they sat at dinner "you two went above and beyond to get me this job at NJPW and you really didn't have to, thank you so much". 

"You're a good interviewer and a genuinely good person with good abilities" Cody said "When we left you were one of the few who kept contact and always asked how we were, it's the least we could do for you". 

Brandi nodded "You always made me feel comfortable and gave me great tips when I was working there as an interviewer, take this as a thank you and plus I get to work with my best friend again" she smiled and giggled. 

Madison laughed softly "yeah that's true, I won't lie though I've never ever been this nervous. This is a big deal for this company it's the first time in a while NJPW is in the U.S and it's the G1-USA special, big deal" she looked at them. 

"Which is exactly why you're perfect for this job" Cody pointed out "you're a charismatic interviewer". 

"And drop dead gorgeous, you're gonna have those wrestlers fawning over you" Brandi smirked with a wink. 

Cody rolled his eyes slightly and chuckled "Yeah you're pretty good looking but you're also smart and capable. Your Japanese is great for a foreigner, you got this in the bag Mads just relax and don't over think it. Tomorrow's your first day" he says taking a sip of his beer as he looked around. 

"What !" Madison exclaimed as she choked on her salad "you said my first day was Saturday not Friday, what the hell Cody ? Tomorrow's Friday, what am I even doing" she said as she panicked.

"Mads chill just relax alright, it's an easy day tomorrow you're gonna go on a car ride and on the pier for an interview with Kenny Omega. He's the leader of the BC, he's in the tournament for the U.S belt, kinda quiet and shy but overall nice guy. You're gonna kill it"

Madison sighed and ate, heading back to her hotel and falling asleep after tossing and turning nervously. She woke up the next day as she got her schedule for the day "casual dress" she whispered to herself as she looked through her luggage and settled on a black leather bodysuit and some denim shorts and black converse and straightened her hair settling for glam makeup. "Yeah this looks good" she said to herself as she turned in the mirror "too much side boob, need a cardigan" she shook her head as a knocking on the door startled her "Brandi I said no, I don't wanna go tanning at the..." she stopped and gulped lowly when she saw him standing in front of her. 

"You must be the new interviewer they hired. I'm Kenny, Kenny Omega" he stated quietly as he looked at her "Sorry for just knocking like that, we're kind of running late and I have other stuff to do" he nodded 

"I'm so sorry, I didn't realize the time, let's get going now." Madison said hastily grabbing her bag as they got in the car and began driving noting him a bit fidgety "um are you alright ?"

Kenny scoffed "damn you really are new, of course I'm not okay. I just flew in from Japan on a 16 hour flight and straight to media and now this random interview with you" he let out an exasperated sigh "not exactly a good start to the day here kid".

"Madison" she stated as she looked at him

"what ?" 

"My name's Madison, Madison James not kid. I'm not some kid, I'm 25 years old and I know what I'm doing and I know you mean business so less talking and more interviewing. I want to be done too, it's not my ideal day to be stuck in a car with someone I don't know" she said back dryly "so let's turn this camera on and get started...Kamera o shite kudasai" she nodded to the camera man in Japanese with a grin. 

Kenny looked at her dumbfounded as he widened his eyes "You...you know Japanese ? How ?" 

"NJPW world here on youtube I'm here with Kenny Omega who is in the G-1 tournament for the IWGP U.S title, Kenny how does it feel to be in this tournament going for a completely brand new title for this company ?"

"I um I...I feel very...cut" he said abruptly "you didn't answer my question" he said looking at her

Madison let out a sigh and nodded "Fair enough I went to Japan in high school for a whole year, and then went back for a semester in College, that's where I learned" she answered "now can we please continue ?"

Kenny nodded as he kept his eyes fixed on her as he answered all the questions getting to the end "well that's all for part 1 guys, tune in tomorrow for part 2 right after Night 1 of the tournament till next time" Madison smiled as the camera shut off

"I'm sorry" Kenny said "I didn't mean to be so rude to you earlier, I'm just tired and I shouldn't have let it out on you, you're just here to do your job"

She nods "It's fine, I understand you're tired and stuff but thank you for apologizing" 

Kenny nodded as they got back in the car "So, where did you used to work ? If you don't mind me asking that is"

"WWE, I worked there for about 2 years as an interviewer"

"The feds" he chuckles "wow well you've certainly upgraded I'll tell you that"

She chuckles softly as they got back to the hotel "yeah thanks, well here we are, I'll be on time first thing tomorrow as we get to the arena, sleep well Kenny, big match tomorrow" as she headed up to her room "Jesus, Brandi what the hell !" she exclaimed as she put her hand to her chest 

"Damn girl, you wore that to interview Kenny ? You look smokin" she grinned "let's go out for a drink, the hotel has the nicest bar with a beach view. There's no way I'm taking no for an answer, take off those sneakers throw on those strappy Louboutins and that red lip and let's go". 

"Fine but only this once, tomorrow's a busy day for everyone and we can't stay up too late". She goes down with her to the hotel bar and stares at her drink for a second shaking it around as the smell of Jack Daniel's got her thinking about Dean and how much he teased her for drinking it on the rocks "babe really ?, you gotta just drink it straight no ice no nothin' , it's a good burn back there. You're my girl remember ?". 

His girl, she was his girl. She used to be his girl and now she was her own girl, the girl who needed to forget about him no matter how badly it hurt her heart. She shook off the feeling and checked her phone sighing when she saw his name pop up and pushed her hair back

"Him again ?" Brandi sighed "what is this like the hundredth text today ? Does he not get the memo yet ? You two are done, finished. Madison hand over the phone, I'm about to do you a favor". 

"No. I'm gonna answer, I'm sick of just ignoring his calls and texts, it's been 2 months and I feel ready to talk to him now. I'm gonna do it". She walked out and took a deep breath as the screen lit up again "Hello...."


	2. "You Think Your Dreams Are The Same As Mine"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had a little playlist going on while writing this little chapter. The song that stuck out to me the most that I replayed so many times was "Poison and Wine" by The Civil Wars. A line from the song is actually the chapters title and I recommend listening to it while reading. Hope you like it even though it's a bit short ! Feedback is always nice and encouraged of course :)

“Wow you answered me” Dean said softly into the phone “didn’t uh expect that to be honest”

“After about 100 calls a day I figured now would be the time…what do you want Dean ?” she whispered

“I want you back” he whispered “life without you fucking sucks Madison, these past two months have been hell. I didn’t cheat on you, I didn’t mess around, what the fuck did I do that was so horrible ? You mentioned broken promises but I never broke anything. I was faithful to you, I never once fucked or looked at another girl the way I looked at you”

Madison shook her head as she sat on the sandy beach “That’s not it Dean, it wasn’t about that. It was about how things just changed for us. We weren’t the same anymore, we argued over the smallest things, we were finding any reason to be apart.”

“It was a rough patch we were gonna get over, nothing everything in life is easy Madi, you know that. We’ve gone through alot together.” Dean said softly using the nickname he only used for her

“But they could’ve been easy, they would have worked out if effort was put in. You even said it right now, we had been through thick and thin together, things that some people wouldn’t even understand and honestly I just can’t right now with you. I’m angry, I’m confused, and I’m hurt” Madison said shakily as she wiped her eyes “it sucks for me too Dean, sucks a lot”

“You did this to us not me” Dean exclaimed “you ruined us ! You were my other half ! I’ve known you since you were 16 years old dammit !”

“Stop” she whispered

“No I’m not gonna fucking stop. When I met you that night at that show I knew you were gonna be the one who stole my heart. You were so perfect standing there just watching and even when you saw me all covered in blood and glass hanging in the parking lot you still came up to me. I didn’t know what to say” he admits “for once in my life I didn't feel like that cocky confident asshole”

“You were very nice, I had lost my friends in the parking lot and you waited with me...you even offered me a cigarette but took it back when I said I was 16” Madison chuckled softly as she sniffled a bit

“I couldn’t let ya do that kinda junk so young” he said “too pure for that shit, and who the hell let you come to a deathmatch in Ohio in the middle of winter ? Some fucking friends you had” Dean laughed softly remembering the day “freezin’ your ass off I had to give ya my CZW hoodie”

Madison nodded as tears slid down her cheeks “y-yeah, you were nice, I didn’t see you after that for a long time”

“Fucked up shit started happenin’ Mads you know that” he whispered “real fucked up shit, I saw you around though, just didn’t want you to see me like that. James saved my life and I’ll always thank him for that. I uh hope you don’t mind we talk and stuff, you know he and his kids are like my family too”

“I get it Dean it’s good.” she said abruptly “James has been my friend since I was 5 years old, him still talking to you wouldn’t change a thing.”

“What the fuck did I say” Dean sighed “why are you mad now ?”

“Not mad”

“Yeah you are, see this is exactly why stuff started going bad with us, we weren’t open about how we fucking felt” he says

“Only fucking took you long enough to realize !” she finally exclaims “you never realized how bad our relationship was until now ! I get it alright, you think you’re all good because you never fucked any other girl or because you never flirted but what about the other stuff ? How many times was I just backstage bored to death while you were out wrestling ? The second I got that interview job you just changed”

“I was looking out for you, I made sure you were at the top giving main interviews to everyone. I wanted to make sure that fucking company knew just how much of an asset you were to them. You deserved the best there” Dean defended

“I didn’t need you to look out for me ! I clearly told you I wanted to things on my own merit and there you went and opened your mouth building me up. I wanted to get to that level by myself and not by having a relationship with you help me out” she sighed rubbing her face 

“I just wanted to help you like you had helped me all through those years Madi, you practically saved my life and kept me sane through some shitty ass times kid. When I lost a match and got that shitty pay I knew I could meet up with you and you’d still say I was the best wrestler even when I wasn’t that pleasant to be around. I’ll be honest some shit I said to you was fucked up and when I’d calm down and realize how much of an asshole I was you’d still be there” Dean said shakily “you’ve been the only constant in my life, why’d we change so much ? We had the same dreams”

“That’s the thing Dean” Madison cried into the phone “you think your dreams are the same as mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first ever attempt with these characters and I know it might not make a lot of sense yet but the story will develop. Leave feedback please !


End file.
